


Girlfriend Hot

by arienai (pikestaff)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/arienai
Summary: Girlfriend hot.  In more ways than one.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Girlfriend Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



> Birthday present for my girlfriend 💖

Catra was curled up into such a tight little ball on the bed that she didn't notice the strange noises Adora was making for a few minutes. She was half-asleep and probably would have been fully asleep soon enough, but the noises roused her and she yawned. "Adora, what the hell?"

"You! Hot!" Adora sputtered.

"Oh. Yeah I know I'm hot," Catra said sarcastically as she stretched out and turned around so she could face Adora. "But you can keep telling me if you want."

Adora's whole face was flushed. "No! I mean, yes!" Adora said. "But also, I mean... like. The temperature. Hot. Too hot."

"Okay, did you just forget how to use your words or what?" Catra asked.

"Augh!" Adora tried again. "You're so cute and I want to... you know... cuddle you. But it's too hot! So I just have to lie here and... ugh!" She rolled over onto her back, folded her arms, and stared up at the ceiling grumpily.

"It's not that hot," said Catra.

"What do you mean, 'it's not that hot'? It's like... at least two million degrees in here!" Adora exclaimed. She looked back over at Catra. "Aren't you hot under all that fur?"

"I mean, I guess a little, but not really?" said Catra.

"Well. That's easy for you to say. Considering you spent half of yesterday asleep on the floor in a sunbeam."

"You're just jealous that you aren't solar powered like I am," Catra teased. "Anyway... is it too hot for... thiiiiis?" she sprawled out atop Adora, taking her time to exaggerate every movement.

"Aahh!" Adora's face turned bright red. "Yes! Yes it is too hot for that! Jeeze, you're like a furnace!"

"Yeah, but notice you're not moving," said Catra.

"Well, I mean... that's... good manners, you know. If a cat sits on you, you don't want to just _move_... that would be rude."

"You loooove me, Adorrra~" Catra purred. "You loooove me and you're not going to moooove me~" she wrapped her arms and tail around her.

"Did I say two million degrees? Because now it's at least three million degrees," said Adora.

"But you're still not moving me," Catra riposted.

"Well... no," Adora admitted.

"Good," said Catra, and she began purring loudly.

"Alright, you win," said Adora, and she wrapped her arms around Catra.


End file.
